A Twist of Fate
by Hiiro-no-Ryuu
Summary: Rainbow warning. Leah/Bella. When fate leaves two people without love, will they find love in each other? see if fate will become a friend or remain an enemy. Lemon warning in later chapters.
1. Hating Fate

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Twilight characters or any of the events that happened in the saga. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 **

"Edward! Carlisle! Someone! Help!"

"What is it Bella, what's wrong?" Finally someone had heard my plea. God. You would think that vampires would be able to hear better.

"I found her bleeding in my car like a stuck pig. She needs help."

"Why didn't you just call an ambulance?" Carlisle said as he took her out of my arms and into the house.

"For one: I was parked at Jacob and Renesmee's house, I really don't feel like explaining why a girl who was just born five years ago looks like a twenty year old, or why that five year old is pregnant. Two: She was conscious, barely, when I got there and started rambling about someone who was going to try to kidnap Renesmee or something. If that is the case, then we need her alive to find out, and you're the guy for the job. Plus I really don't want her waking up rambling about a werewolf and a bunch of vampires in a hospital full of humans. " Finally reaching the kitchen table, I cleared off the decorative items and the table cloth, then grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"I think you did the right thing then. No human doctor would be able to save her from injuries this severe. Go get the straps. If we want answers, this might have to get ugly."

My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do. I started to turn around and almost walked right into Edward.

"Glad you finally decided to show up."

"Well, better late then never." He added with a sarcastic tone. Lately the affectionate playfulness that he usually added with his sarcasm had been absent. "I got the straps."

Getting a bit peeved, I replied, "At least I don't have to do all of the work around here."

He just smirked at me then turned to Carlisle and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just make sure I don't loose control and take too much of her blood. I haven't done this in a while, and she needs most of what she has left to make the change. Do whatever is necessary to make me stop. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle secured the straps in place and then bent over the girl to bit her neck. I wanted to vomit. I never really got over my repulsion to blood; even after I became a vampire, biting necks was and is never going to be my thing.

________________________________________________________________________

God, how I hate patrolling. Jacob was worried about that damn girl that Bella found in her car and asked me to patrol around to see if I could find anything. Ever since Rene, as he calls her, got pregnant, he has been even more over protective than normal.

"_Leah, can you go to LaPush and alert Sam and his pack about the current situation with the girl Bella found. I want them to patrol around there just in case."_

"_Yeah, sure. I will head over there soon."_

"_Thanks. Did you find anything odd?"_

"_Just picked up a strange sent, it was vampire, but that doesn't really help considering it was where Bella's car was parked. Other than that, nothing."_

"_I picked that up, too. Keep an eye out. Be careful."_

_"Will do. You be carefull, too."_

Sometimes that kid really got on my nerves. I mean, being in Jacob's pack was a lot better than Sam's, mostly because I don't have to see his thoughts about Emily all the time, but I would rather have never made the change at all. It's really funny how fate can fuck you up. It really sucks. Sam left me for Emily. Jacob, who I thought I could relate to a little bit before because of his whole he loved Bella but she loves Edward thing, is now imprinted with the half-bloodsucking daughter of hers. I remain to be the only wolf in both packs that hasn't imprinted yet. I hate imprinting, really. If it didn't exist, I would still be with Sam. Married to him, in fact. Fuck Fate.

Finally reaching Sam's house in LaPush, I phased out of my wolf form, and got dressed. Before I knocked on the door, I took a deep breathe. It had been five years since I had seen him. And thinking about what happened still stung like a fresh cut. That's when I heard the high pitched laughter of a child, and everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________

"Carlisle, that's enough. Carlisle! Stop!"

Carlisle pulled back and wiped his mouth off. "Take her upstairs, she needs rest. Leave the straps on and do not let her out of your sight. I don't want her escaping when she wakes up."

"Ok. Will you be ok?"

"I'm fine. Just make sure she is. Let me know if she shows signs of not making through the change. I might need to give her a blood transfusion."

I watched as Edward picked her up off the table an carried her up to her room. I instantly got jealous. He carried her the same way he used to carry me to bed at night before my change. Now that I think about it, ever since my change he has been treating me so differently. At first it wasn't noticeable, but now, he was always so cold. Not just to the touch but every other way too. Thinking about that pained my heart. I wanted the old Edward back.

When he had her comfortable in bed and strapped down, he picked a seat by the window and sat down. He didn't even look at me. He just stared out the window. The sun had risen by now, and remarkably it was one of the few sunny days that Forks had. His face glistened in the morning sunlight, and I remember the first time I had seen his diamond skin that day in the clearing. I ran out of the room as the sobs started coming.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Leah_. Leah!"

"What, who is that, what do you want?" God my head hurt and it didn't help that someone was screaming at me.

"Leah. Are you ok?"

"Oh, Sam. Yeah. I'm ok. What happened."

"I heard a scream, opened my door, and here you were passed out on my door step. What are you doing here anyway."

"I don't remember exactly. I was supposed to tell you something. Something about Jacob. I don't know." Everything from the last few hours seemed fuzzy. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to tell Sam. I couldn't remember anything after Bella found that girl. "Oh, Bella found a girl in her car this morning when she was visiting Jacob."

"Ok, I will go talk to Jacob. Why don't you come inside and let Emily get you some ice."

My stomach turned. I did not want to spend time with that fiancé stealer. "No, I'm fine really. Just a little bump on my head. I think I will just go home now and get some sleep."

"Ok, if you remember anything, please call. I would like to know what happened to you. And call when you wake up. I want to hear that you are alright."

"Yeah, sure, why would you care anyway?"

"Leah, I still care about you. I just can't be with you. Please understand that. If you love me, you will let me go."

I didn't say anything else. I couldn't. I just phased and ran home as fast as I could. When he said things like that, it just made me hate him even more; hate fate even more.

________________________________________________________________________

The girl was awake finally. It had been two days since I first found her in my car. She was in talking with Carlisle now. I left because she was having trouble remembering what happened so the interrogation was going nowhere. So I went to the living room and flipped on the television.

As soon as I found a channel that had something interesting on it, Carlisle came down. "Hey, Bella, you wouldn't mind going and getting an animal would you?"

"Alive, dead, or stuffed?"

"Killed but not dry. Our guest is thirsty."

"Any preference?" I asked with a smirk.

"Now, Bella, I know that you don't really like her, but that doesn't give you any reason to be mean."

"I never said I didn't like her."

"Your facial expressions ever since Edward carried her up the stairs said it all. Just because we can't affect you mentally, doesn't mean we can't read your emotions."

"Right. Well, that's good to know."

I came back with a small fox. Just because I had to be nice doesn't mean I have to kill a bear for the bitch. That's too much work. Figuring I would be nice and drop of the fresh dead morsel myself, I marched upstairs and opened the door to Edward's old bedroom. It had been turned into the guest room when Edward and I moved into the cottage.

"Here you……" I froze. Sitting on the bed, deep in a hot disgusting kiss was Edward and that Bitch. Dropping the fox, I turned and ran. Before I got to far away I heard Edward scream my name. But I didn't care. I just kept running.


	2. And then there was Purpose

Chapter 2

I ran to Jacob's house. Even though he had become my son and law, he was still my closest friend. I knocked on his door frantically.

"Hey, Bella, Oh my god! What's wrong?"

The pain that ripped through me captured my words. I didn't have the strength to tell him what had happened. Remembering through me into a harder fit of tears. I just collapsed. My knees could no longer hold me. My heart had shattered. They only thing I remember before unconsciousness took me was the stinging warmth of Jacob as he warped his arms around me.

________________________________________________________________________

My head felt better. Pieces of my memory were finally coming back to me, but I still don't know why I went to Sam's in the first place. I intended to go to Jacob's to fill in what was missing of my memory when I heard the knock at my door.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"You could have called."

"I was out patrolling and thought I would just stop by to see how you were doing in person. Besides I have some information that I don't want Emily to hear."

"Whatever. Come on in." The last thing I wanted to do right now was talk to Sam. I felt like I really needed to be at Jacob's for some reason.

"Thanks. Anyway, Jacob said that you don't have to patrol today if you don't want to. He actually would prefer if you stay home with the doors locked and maybe call Seth to come stay with you while your mom is at work. I agree with him."

Rolling my eyes, I sat across from him in the living room. "Why should you care anyway? And for the record, I don't need anyone to baby sit me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Leah, let's not do this right now. I told you I still care for you. And that's not why I am here. I am also perfectly aware just how capable you are of taking care of you self. I know you better than anyone."

"You don't know shit anymore. And don't start ranting off that bullshit about how you care. Ever since you imprinted on Emily that's all you have seemed to care about." I was really getting annoyed. I did not want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. And as far as I was concerned, he could disappear of the face of the planet for the rest of eternity and I wouldn't give two shits.

He just shook his head and sighed, "Leah, I just want to make sure nothing happens to you. I know your hurt. You have been. But can we just let bygones be bygones and get down to why I am here?"

"Whatever."

"I went to talk with Jacob. He said that Bella took the girl to the Cullen's house. Because of complications due to the injuries, he says that they turned her so that they could get some information out of her. Unfortunately because the treaty was changed, there is nothing we can do about it. But he thinks that the same person who attacked her, attacked you. Other than that he has nothing."

"That's all you needed to tell me? Thanks, Mr. Obvious. I could have deduced that last bit for myself. Its not fucking rocket science! As for me, I am going to Jacob's now. So bye." I grabbed my bag to tie around my ankle and headed for the door. Sam was at least bright enough to get the picture that he should follow me outside, but not smart enough to figure out that bye means leave.

He pulled me to a stop by my elbow, "Look, I know that this hasn't exactly been easy for you. But I would still like to be there for you. I am here if you need me. Would you like me to accompany you to Jacob's just in case?"

I rolled my eyes, "Now you look. I am getting really tired of this you-care-for-me bullshit. You haven't been there for me since you left for that bitch. AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. GOODBYE."

I phased right there, ripping my clothes. I didn't care. Jacob would let me where one of his old t-shirts. I just wanted to get away. No matter how much I pretended to hate him, I still loved him. Admitting that hurt more than ever.

________________________________________________________________________

_Where am I? _I thought to myself as I looked around the room. _Oh, I'm at Jacob's. _Remembering that brought back my reason for being here like a solid hit to the head. Sadness over took again. The image of Edward kissing that bitch played over and over again in my head as another round of tears started to flow.

"Bells, what's wrong? You had me worried shitless."

It was hard to find the words, that image was the only thing I could think about, "Edward…….Edward….he….he kissed…….that…..that…..bitch."

"Wait! Edward did what?!"

"He kissed that……girl. He…..I can't believe…." That was all I could manage through the sobs.

"Edward kissed that girl you found in you car?"

I just shook my head yes.

"Oh, Bells." Again I felt the stinging warmth of Jacob's arms around me. I leaned into him and just cried harder. I couldn't believe he would do that. Not after everything we had been through.

Anger began to take hold. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to kill something. I wanted to take the toenails off someone, hang them by their mouth, and watch them slowly bleed to death while I laughed. Pulling away from Jacob, I lurched and almost didn't make it to the trash can on the other side of the bed.

Finally being able to regain what I had left of my composure, Jacob put his hands in mine and said, "You can stay here as long as you like. If its any consolation, I can go over there and beat his ass."

I smiled a little at his offer. "No, I don't think that would be necessary. Don't tempt me though. I just don't understand why. Why this after everything we have been through," the tears started to come again. "W-Why now. I-I thought we h-had a happy e-ending. I thought we w-would l-live happily e-ever af-after."

Wrapping his arms around me he said, "Nothing is ever a happy ending. Fate always comes along to bite you in the ass somehow. Don't worry, honey. We will figure this out."

The only thing I could do was to curl up into his warmth, and let sleep take me away again.

________________________________________________________________________

I phased out of wolf form to knock on the door, then back into it before anyone could see me naked. Rene opened the door.

"Hi, Leah. I will go get you some clothes. Hold on a second." That kid was freaky. She always knew what I wanted or needed before I even had the change to think about saying it.

A few seconds later she appeared with some of Jacob's old clothes. "I know they smell like vampire, but Mom is here, so the whole house smells that way. Just a warning." She turned around and shut the door so I could change. When I walked in I found out just how right she was. The place reeked of vampire and, salt?

That was the nice thing about Rene, because she was half human, she didn't smell dead like the other vampires. Her sent wasn't so sweet that it stung, it was just evident enough that you could tell she was more than human, and more than vampire. So being around her wasn't as painful to us wolves as being around a full vamp. Lucky for Jacob.

Rene appeared from the kitchen and put a glass down in front of me; lemonade with a splash of strawberry. "I just thought I would bring you it, before you asked me."

"Thanks. You always know just what I really want." I sometimes didn't mind that creepy know-it-all sixth sense of hers.

"And also, Mom is here because she found Edward kissing that girl she found in her car."

I spewed my first drink everywhere. "Edward did what?" I didn't like either of them, but even I thought they would last forever as the perfect love-bird type couple.

"That's what I thought, too. Mom's really upset. Jacob is more furious than he is letting on. Here, give me your hand."

"Why?"

"So I can give you the missing pieces to your memory. That's what you want right. I can't give you everything, nothing more than what Jacob would be able to tell you. But, I am not good with story telling, and Jacob is busy at the moment.

"Busy doing what?"

"Finding out some answers about what happened. Apparently mom hasn't been able to speak much when she **is** awake. And the only thing she says when she's asleep is 'Edward, no!' come one, give me your hand."

So I gave her my hand and my mind was suddenly assaulted with memories of Jacob telling her what happened. She also thought to include how Bella was feeling so that she wouldn't have to answer my future questions. Apparently vampires can still puke.

"You can wait here for as long as you want. Jacob should be back soon. Make yourself at home"

"Thanks. Can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah, use the one upstairs. This one is being redone. On, and towels have been moved to the right cabinet, instead of the left."

"Great, thanks."

"Oh, and if you find something of mine that you would like to wear instead, fill free."

"Ok, thanks."

I walked up stairs intent on cleaning up a bit in the rest room. Yesterday had been a rough day, and I hadn't taken a shower then. This morning I didn't take one either, and I felt really disgusting, esp. after running through the wet woods.

When I got up to the bathroom someone was already occupying it. So I just waited. I thought about the memories that Rene and given to me. I noticed how different the world looked when it wasn't from my perspective. There was more love, more light, and less hate. The world didn't seem as cold. It was refreshing.

I heard gurgling. Almost like someone was trying to breathe while puking, and all they could do was puke more. Then I smelt it. It was revolting. It was vampire definitely, but that wasn't the problem. I have never seen a vampire puke, and I think I just smelled it. It smelled like rotten milk with a copper twang to it. I wrinkled my nose and clenched my nostrils shut between two fingers.

The toilet flushed then. I heard the sink running. A cough, and the creek of the door alerted me to stand back a little bit, just incase Bella wasn't done puking.

Then all I saw were the gold eyes with flecks of red in them. It felt like time froze. Suddenly my whole world came crashing down, and was rebuilt by these eyes. I couldn't look away from them. In these eyes, fate could not reach me. In these eyes, fate had no control.

________________________________________________________________________

I had woken up sometime during the following day. I knew that there was something wrong with me because vampires didn't sleep. Ever. And I was fucking puking. As much as I never wanted to go back there, I had to talk to Carlisle. He would know what was wrong with me.

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my sleeve. I needed blood soon. I could feel it. When I get thirsty, I don't have an uncontrollable urge, no, I get week not crazy. Along with everything else in the vampire world I was the most extraordinary of them. Everything was unique about me and I hated it.

I washed my hands and my face. Coughing I opened the door to go down to Rene and ask her if she had some spare blood in the garage deep freeze. I looked up to see the person waiting on me to get out of the bathroom and the world stopped spinning.

The most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen were starring back at me, and I suddenly had forgotten the pain.

________________________________________________________________________

(Both POV)

The world snapped together and it seemed that fate had no longer cursed me. These eyes gave reason to my being and everything that had happened to me. I had reason to live again.

________________________________________________________________________

**I would love some reviews. Also if you guys have any ideas about changes to existing chapters, or Ideas for the future ones, please let me know in your reviews. May the review gods bless us all. Thanks for reading, and I promise at least some lemon in the future chapters. XD**


	3. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 3

"Oh, hey Bella, how are you feeling." After a long awkward pause I was finally able to say something. Completely baffled as to what had just gone through me, I pretended that nothing happened at all.

"Better actually. Thanks." I could feel the awkwardness that had been aroused. I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to just stand there and look like a fool.

"Oh, um, I need the, a, bathroom, to, a, wash off."

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry if it smells bad to you. I don't know what's been up with me lately."

"Its ok, I understand."

I walked in and shut the door, but for some reason I just wanted to open it and run back to her. _What the hell was wrong with me? _I though to myself. _I don't even like Bella. At least I thought I didn't. Strange. _

________________________________________________________________________

The awkwardness hung in the air like a the smell of dying flowers. I walked back to the guest room and laid down on the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about that moment. For some reason I wanted to run back to the bathroom and grab Leah up and kiss her. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. _I must be going nuts._

I heard a knock at my door then. Anxiously I got up to see if it was Leah. To my disappointment it was not.

"Hey, Bells. You look like your feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you, Jacob, for everything."

"Anytime." He paused. The look on his face told me that he did not want to say what came next. "Edward's here. Do you want me to tell him to come back?"

"No, its fine. Tell him I will be down in a bit. I need a moment to compose myself."

"Sure thing. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm serious about kicking his ass, you know."

Chuckling I said, "I know. Thank you again, but don't tempt me. Please behave yourself until I get down there."

"I won't do anything I normally wouldn't do."

"And that's the part that scares me. I am serious, Jacob, BEHAVE."

Throwing his hands up, he gave in. "Ok, Ok, I will play nice wolf son-in-law, I promise."

I closed the door behind him, smiling to myself. For some reason I felt better. I didn't feel like loosing Edward was the end of the world. Instead, I felt like it was a new beginning, to what I do now know, but something inside of me knew it was.

When I had finally got the puke smell off of me, I went downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me. I little twang of grief struck, not because loosing him hurt anymore, but because I had to loose him. My heart still remembered what it was like to love him and that is what I grieved. I grieved the fact that this part of my life, being with him, was over.

He looked up as I came down off the last landing. He stood up and meet me at the bottom of the stairs. "Bella, I know what I did was stupid, and it hurt you, but we really need to talk. Alone."

I just nodded. I agreed with him. This was not the place to say what I had to say. What I have been wanting to say to him for a while.

We walked in silence down to the garage. When we got there, he looked around and turned to me. "Bella…."

"Edward, listen," I interrupted. "I don't care why you kissed that bitch. I really don't. It doesn't matter anymore. I have been thinking, and I think this was how it was supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" For the first time in five years I saw the loving look in Edward's eyes. I saw the old Edward. The Edward that I feel in love with. Tears welled up in my eyes at the memory of what we used to be.

"I'm not completely sure. I just have a feeling that this is right. That we should go our separate paths now. I have no clue why. I don't know. When I saw you kiss her, it hurt. It hurt bad. I thought that was the end of my world. But now that I think about it Edward, I should have seen it coming. You and I, we, have changed since I became a vampire. We've grown apart. I've seen it in your eyes, I've seen it in the way your always so cold to me. I've seen it in your eyes when you look out the window at the sky." Tears were streaming now, but they weren't like the ones before. Instead of blinding pain, I felt relieved. I felt free. I felt like I was saying goodbye to a loved one who was supposed to go.

"Bella. I love you. I always will. If you want me to stay, I promise that I will never, ever, do anything like that again for as long as I live."

"If I made you stay, for how long will you live unhappy Edward? You don't want this anymore. I understand." A tear actually fell down his face. I had never seen him cry. "Edward, there is no need to drag this on. It's time to say goodbye."

We just wrapped our arms around each other in a final embrace. It felt right to say goodbye. It was the first thing that felt right in a long time. Shakespeare was right, parting is such sweet sorrow.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey, guys, thanks for those who have been viewing this. To be honest I am excited about this story. And I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review me any ideas about what should come up in upcoming chapters. I don't always know what twists I can add to make the story better. I still don't know how I am going to get to the ending that I have planned. So please review. Love to those who have put this story on their alerts!**


	4. Honey, its Fate

**Chapter 4**

"Jacob, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah, Leah, what's up?"

"Um..What's it like to imprint?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"What happens in your mind when you first imprint?"

"Well, when you first look into the eyes of the person you imprint with, the rest of the world fades away. All you can see is their eyes. Nothing else seems to matter anymore. When that high wears off, you suddenly feel like you would rather be with them than anywhere else in the world. Everything begins to make sense." My eyes just got wider and wider through his explanation. That was exactly what had happened between me and Bella.

"Leah, you ok? You look pale."

"What, yeah, oh, yeah, I'm fine." I was really confused. I thought I was destined to never imprint. In all of my hopes of it ever happening, I always imagined it with a guy. But Bella? Never had something felt so right when it was so wrong.

"Leah, did you imprint on someone?"

"WHAT!? No! Of course not!" I replied frantically. "Why would you think that? Pbft, no, ha, I was just asking incase it ever happened." I did not want to tell Jacob that I imprinted on a girl, let alone his mother-in-law that he used to be in love with. I would never hear the end of it.

He just stared at me through narrow, contemplative eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Wait a minute. Hold on just a damn minute!" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did you imprint on Bella?"

I didn't want to answer. Of all the times I would have wanted to lie, this would have been one of them. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. I swallowed hard. The quietly said, "Yes."

"Oh My God! So that's why she looked so much better. WOW! So you and….. WOW!"

"Glad to see you're so enthused. Go ahead, let the teasing commence. I know you want to."

"No, Leah, do you understand just how perfect this is?" The kid was damn near bounding out the roof. "Edward has that new girl, what did he say her name was? Nainia, or something like that. Sam has Emily. I have Renesmee. That now leaves you and Bella. It's perfect!"

"So you really think that I could have imprinted on Bella. I mean you explained what I felt happen exactly. I mean, is it ok for me to be with Bella? A girl?"

"Honey, its fate. There's nothing you could do about it even if it was wrong. Of course it's ok."

My heart leapt with joy at his response. I don't know why, but I couldn't wait to see Bella and talk to her about this. I got excited just thinking about us being together. I got excited thinking about the fact that I finally had somebody to love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Walking back up to the house, knowing I had left Edward for good, was easier than I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Leah and what had happened between us right outside of the bathroom. _Did Leah imprint on me?_ The question popped into my head and just hung there. _Was that really what happened? Am I meant to be with Leah? _I didn't know but I did know someone who would, I hoped. That person would be Renesmee.

I walked into the house and checked the kitchen. She liked to cook. She reminded me of Esme in the since that she was like the mother of the group. She wasn't there. I checked up stairs, the living room, the bathroom, and there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Rene?" That's strange I couldn't find her anywhere. The only place left in the house was the back dining hall. I didn't think she would be in there, though. They only used that room when Jacob's family came up from LaPush for holiday diners.

When I walked in everything looked normal. Then I saw it.

"JACOB!"

He came rushing in. "What is….What is that smell?"

"I can't find Rene anywhere. I came in here to see if she was here and the patio doors were broken open. And that smell. It's familiar, but I can't place it. Jacob, someone kidnapped her."

**Thank you everyone who as reviewed this. Love to all. I hopefully will get to the lemon, I promise. It's just taking a little longer than I thought because I keep wanting to add in more twists, and let the relationship between Bella and Leah develop slowly. If you have any ideas, once again, please review and let me know. The next chapter should be coming out soon. Hearts!**


	5. Love Controlled Despair

Chapter 5

"I'll follow the sent. Bella, go tell the Cullens. Leah, go tell Sam. Then everybody head to the Cullens. I will tell Leah where I am, then we can all meet there."

"Jacob, be careful. Don't do anything till one of us gets there." Leah said with a concerned look on her face.

"I won't, but we need to follow the trail while its still fresh. Me going alone is the only way that can allow us to get everybody and meet up."

"Good Idea." I agreed. I didn't like him going alone, but I knew he was right.

And off we set in different directions. I was so worried about Rene and Jacob. I didn't want anything to happen to them, esp. Rene and her unborn baby.

I finally reached the Cullens house. Memories came rushing back to me and I thought of Edward. Remembering everything about us made that pang come back in my heart. Then I thought of Leah. I couldn't wait to talk to her, alone. I knocked on the door. My mind kept going over how Leah would look naked. I felt the space between my legs suddenly get damp.

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts by opening the door. "What's up, Bella?"

"Someone took Rene. Jacob followed the trail. Leah went to get Sam and the guys. Then they're coming here so we know where to meet up with Jacob."

"Ok. Come in and explain to me what happened. You look a bit flustered, perhaps you would like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Whenever a vampire got offered a drink at the Cullens, they never meant coke. They meant blood. And I could guarantee that lack of blood wasn't the reason I looked flustered, but I wasn't going to tell Carlisle that.

I walked in and sat down. Alice was in the living room already, along with Jasper and Esme. When I sat down on the couch, Rosalie and Emmet cam in followed by Edward and the new girl. They all sat down, staring expectantly at me. I hated it when Edward knew that I was coming by listening to other people thoughts. It always made surprising him a little hard. My thoughts moved to Leah and how I would be able to surprise her.

Shaking my head to focus I then told them the story. The only detail I left out was why I was trying to find Rene in the first place. I didn't want them to know about Leah, not yet anyway. Not till I knew what was going on there myself.

Alice looked up, "My visions aren't real clear, mostly because I can't see the future of the wolves, but last night I drew this and I remember feeling scared, not for me but for something inside of me.

"I wasn't sure what it meant. And it could have been about anybody who was pregnant. But now I think that it has to do with Rene. It makes sense now why it wasn't a clear vision. Rene is married to and pregnant with a wolf. But she is vampire."

She handed me a picture of a dark room. There was a bright light coming though a window. You could see a sign off in the distance. It had a foreign language written on it.

"I think if we find that sigh, we could find her. Its not real clear because vampires can see in the dark, and in the vision I couldn't. But it still could help."

"Thank you, Alice. I sure it will."

Edward shifted in his chair to get everyone's attention. "There is something that Nainia would like to share with everyone."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "I remembered some more things last night. I remember being in that cold dark room. I remember being tied to a pole. I wasn't exactly a normal human before you changed me. I am the only daughter of the chief lion in northern California and I am married to the son the of the leader of a bear clan in Canada. I was pregnant with a boy. My sun was very unique. He was half bear, half lion. The bear tribe aren't like the wolves here. The only similarity is that they protect humans from vampires. The difference is that bears are born in their bear form. They only shift to human for mating.

My child was rare. It was to be born in his animal form. He was a strange hybrid and something that these people covet." She finished with tears in her eyes. Edward just hugged her, and comforted her.

Carlisle interrupted the awkward silence. "That's why Rene was taken. Rene herself is a unique creature. She was born vampire, but she is also half human, which means her body is still alike, much like wolves. The creature that grows inside of her, our grandchild, is half vampire and half wolf. Do you remember who these people might be?"

"That's all I remember. I don't remember seeing the people, or hearing them, or anything. But I do know it was something, someone, I remember knowing that. I remember their obsessive need to have my baby. Sorry that I could be more help."

Just then Leah knocked on the door. The wolves had arrived and we filled them in on the update. Soon we were off to meet Jacob in California.

________________________________________________________________________

We arrived in California in about an hour. Not having to rely on anyone carrying me was a big change from my life before. I enjoyed being independent.

We were meeting Jacob at a wooded area in northern California. From there we traveled to a hotel.. Wherever this person was going they had stopped for rest, or so it seemed. We assumed that they weren't vampire.

The Cullens paid for our rooms. Everyone was paired with their significant other if they were here. The rest of us who either didn't have one, _yet_ I thought with a smile, or left them at home roomed together according to sex. Which meant me and Bella had our own room. Finally I would get some alone time with her.

The person who had taken Rene, or rather the scent we followed stopped at the hotel across the road. Since the Vampires never sleep, the Cullens took turns "sniffing" around to make sure they didn't leave.

Finally getting everyone in the correct room, I flopped on my bed an flicked on the tube. Bella hopped into the bathroom and a few moments later I heard the shower turn on. I stated visualizing Bella naked in the shower. Running her hand over her body as she washed herself with the white foamy cream. The water running over her breasts and down to the lower parts of her body. I could feel myself getting wet.

Still hearing the shower, I unbuttoned my pants so I could rub my hardened clit. Imagining that it was her cool hands instead of mine made me moan. I whispered her name. I imagined the sound of her rough voice begging me to come.

Lost deep in my fantasy, I hadn't heard the shower turn off, or the bathroom door open. My eyes flicked open as a cold hand pushed mine away from myself. "Let me help you with that." Bella cooed.

My heart started beating faster. I couldn't believe she was willing to do this. Right now. My thoughts were interrupted when I became naked at lightening speed. She straddled me. I couldn't do anything except stare at her naked skin. Her breasts were taunt and her nipples already hard. She was my goddess.

I wanted to kiss her then, I wanted to let her know that I was going to be more than just fucking her, I was going to make love to her. I whispered her name and started to sit up to do just that, but she pushed me back down with a finger to my lips in silent protest.

"You imprinted on me, didn't you?" She asked as her hand slowly moved down her stomach to caress her swollen clit.

I couldn't find any word as I watch my goddess above me. I just shook my head yes.

She stated rocking her hips in time to her rubbing, her hand that was cupped over herself teased my clit with each thrust. Watching her, and feeling her cold skin against mine made me shudder with my first orgasm. Pleasure burst within me. Starting form my abdomen and spreading like an earthquake throughout my body.

When my muscles stopped twitching from my climax, she leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away slightly to look into her red speckled golden eyes. "God, your beautiful" Pulling her face back to mine, I resumed kissing her. Softly at first. Then the kiss grew. My primal wolf took over then.

I rolled her over on to her back. I moved my lips from her mouth, down her chin line, and up to her earlobe and I whispered a lyric from my favorite song in her ear.

"a pure smooth pearl," I moved just to the side of her and licked her earlobe.

"A sweet disorder swaying in a dress," I nibbled her earlobe a little bit.

"And electric fur in lace," I placed my knee between her legs.

"A whoredom blooms between her legs," I rocked my knew and kissed flicked her lobe with my tongue.

"Just one look into," I replaced my knee with my hand.

"those heavenly pair of "Take me"-eyes." On the finish I trust a finger insider of her, she arched her back at the unexpected contact. Her back arched as she began to rock her hips in protest to my teasing finger. I let her ride my hand. I moved my mouth down her body to her nipple. I took her hard nipple into my mouth, sucked it in and out really quickly letting it scrape against my teeth. Her breathing quickened and her hand moved to grasp the sheets. Her cold smooth skin felt so good against my warm.

I pulled out of her, and moved my knee back up to tease her. She snarled and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were now bright red with primitive need.

A coy smile spread across my face as I said, "Beg fro me, Bella. Beg for me to take you."

"Plea…." was all she could manage.

I rocked my knee, "No. You will have to do better than that."

"Please, Leah." her voice was shaking as she trust her hips against my knee.

I moved my knee away to deny her the pleasure. I moved my head down to her glistening slit, wanting a taste. I liked the full length of it hard. Her back arched again, and her breathing became even more ragged. I gave and extra flick to her clit.

"I am afraid that's not enough. Bells, I said to beg for me." I licked her full length again.

"Leah,…. I beg you, ….please, take me. …..I can't stand…" Before she could finish I opened her swollen lips with my fingers exposing her pink core. I allowed my tongue to explore all of her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her, licked her up the full length, and took her clit in my mouth. I sucked on it, and scratched my teeth against it.

With every lick, flick, and bite, her back arched higher and her fingers held onto the sheets tighter. Feeling the shudders off her climax I pulled back. "Not yet, my sweet."

I moved my lips back to her couth, allowing her to taste herself in our kiss. Pulling back for a breath I whispered to her, "You taste so sweet." and I licked my lips.

I moved back to her nipples. I sucked one into my mouth and lightly bit down, allowing my tongue to flick rapidly across it. She moaned then, "Leah…."

I stopped. "What do you want, my sweet, tell me."

"I want you inside of me."

Finally complying with her pleas, I moved my hand down to her cunt. I pushed two fingers inside of her, and turned my hand so that I could rub her clit at the same time with my thumb.

Slowly at first I trust my hand in and out. Massaging her g-spot and her clit at the same time. Gradually they grew quicker. Her Moaning grew louder and her back arched higher.

This time when I felt the shudders of her climax, I quickly shoved another finger into her cold wet pussy, and took her nipple into my mouth. Biting down on it harder as I quickened my thrusts.

I felt her walls tighten on my fingers. I thrust a forth finger into her and bit down even harder on her nipple. She screamed and I felt a gush of fluid come from inside her. Flicking my tongue rapidly, biting down harder, and quickening my thrusts one more time, I intensified her orgasm. Watching her come made me climax in turn.

When we finally lay limp, weak from our climaxes, I whispered one more lyric into her ear.

"All I want is you to be there

And no longer feel dead inside

I'm in love controlled despair"

I snuggled into her after one last kiss. We were extreme polar opposites, her cold to my warm, her vampire to my wolf, but we were being pulled further and further into the abyss of neutrality, of love, and of understanding.

The door flew open and Edward came running in, "They're on the move!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I wasn't sure how to write it at first. Then I was gone all weekend and didn't have much time to work on it. But here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. **

**I am going to have more lemons in the future, and I would like ideas about what Bella and Leah should do, also if there are any ideas that you would like to throw in about what's happening to Renesmee, please do.**

**Thanks to poisonblack for the awesome lyrics. The first lyric was from their song Nail, and the second one was from Love Controlled Despair.**

**Thanks again! XD**


End file.
